U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,560 discloses a device for merging two rolls of dough. Although the rolls are referred to as strip, the device is not suitable for forming an elongated dough strip twisted about its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,503 discloses a machine for twisting loaves of bread as to make the texture of the bread finer. This machine is also not suitable for forming an elongated dough strip twisted about its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,777 discloses a device comprising a pair of oppositely disposed rotatable elements, operating simultaneously upon a strip of seized pastry disposed there between to convolute said seized pastry. Although this device partially automates the twisting of dough strips, it is not suitable to continuously handle dough strips while being conveyed.